Tally and Shay IN LOVE!
by FutureMrsCarlson
Summary: very very OOC story about what I think would happen if Tally and Shay had been turned back to pretties after Specials. FemxSlash
1. Is it Love?

Disclaimer:.: I do not own any of the characters in the Uglies Series nor do I own the series.

God will not kill a kitten if you review my story

be warned that this was total crack-headedness at 6 am

____________________________________

Tally kissed a girl, and she loves her!!

"Shay-la I'm really bored. What do you wanna do?" I ask when we get back to our room.

"I don't know Tally-wa. But I've always wanted to do this to you." She answers back and decides to fling herself at me and kiss me smack dab on the lips. I'd always known that she was bisexual, but I didn't know she wanted me so bad.

"Mmmmmmmm. I like that do you like that?" she moans in my ear

"Actually yeah, I do like that" I say pulling her body closer to mine and kissing her again this time adding tongue.

"Mmmmmmmm. Now you know how I feel about you, and I can see you feel the same, Tally-wa." she says in between kisses.

We continue on kissing like this for another hour. When she finally pulls away, she says "I have something for you."

She then pulls out the most beautiful silver ring I have ever seen. "Tally-wa, my lovely, will you be mine?" she asks me holding it out towards me.

"Of course Shay-la, I will be yours as long as you want me to." I reply almost crying with joy.

She places the ring on my ring finger. "Good. Because I want you forever." she says before kissing me again. This kiss was different though, it was chalk full of intensity and passion. I wrap my arms around her waist as she does the same, as if we were trying to hold each other to keep ourselves from leaving.

"I love you Shay-la" I say pulling away and looking into her deep green eyes.

"As I love you Tally-wa." she answers in almost a whisper.

I kiss her again pushing her back against the wall. I feel her moan with the roughness of my actions.

"You like it rough?" I ask her just before kissing her on the neck.

"Yes I do." she says.

"LIGHTS OUT SHAY AND TALLY!" we could hear the dorm monitor yell down the hall.

"Alright then. Do you want to sleep with me, my love?" Shay asks me practically begging me to sleep beside her.

"Why wouldn't I?" I reply hugging her tightly.

"I'm getting you a ring tomorrow, like this only gold. Is that okay?" I ask her hoping she'll say yes.

"Actually I think we should have matching rings." she replies calmly.

"Works for me." I say climbing into bed with her and wrapping my arms around her waist. We are face to face, our hands practically on each other's ass.

I watch her as she falls into a quiet dreamless sleep wondering what the other crims will think of this.


	2. Facing the Crims

_**Chapter 2:: Facing the Crims **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Before_

_I watch her as she falls into a quiet dreamless sleep wondering what the other crims will think of this. _

_____________________________________________________________________-_

I soon fall asleep myself. I don't dream of course, but that's irrelevant. My first thought as I awaken- Today was the day we are going to tell the others. I find myself lingering on this thought as I go into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up for the day. "hmmmmmmm what shall I do with my hair?" I find myself saying out loud. I decide to go with a cute half up half down look, with my green make-up to go with my black skinny jeans, green tee, black crop vest, white studded belt and green vintage Chuck Taylor All Star Hi-tops (luckily the hole in my wall knew what they were). My hair is wavy this morning so I decide not to straighten it.

"Tally! You look amazingly beautiful this morning!" My lover says after she has fully awakened.

"Thanks babe, now go get dressed while I get our breakfast. We are going to get your ring today, and I want you to look respectable." I tell her hurriedly.

"I'll do your hair if I have to, you know how good I am with it." I continue.

"Okay. I'll go get dressed and holler at you when I need you to do my hair." Shay says as she kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Mmmmmmmmm, more of that later please?" I ask with puppy-dog eyes when we break the kiss.

" Of course!" she says walking away and winking.

I can't resist and attack her from behind, tackling her onto a bed, kissing all over her neck and shoulders every so often stopping to nibble on it.

"Tally…….don't……..stop! More…….ahhhh……." she says as I make kiss her neck whilst laying on top of her.

She takes off my shirt while I do hers, then the bras. I then move my hands down to her pant line and stop.

"Do you want this? Shay-la, my love, I need to know." I ask her

_________________________________________________________________-

**AN: sorry about the cliff there, it's a little steep. Just a reminder I do not own this series or the characters, Scott Westerfeld does! **

**Review!!!! PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!**


	3. Tragic past?

_**Chapter 3:.: Decisions? Challenges? Confessions?**_

_

* * *

_

_Before:.: "Do you want this? Shay-la, my love, I need to know." I ask her._

* * *

**AN: Hey guys!!! It's the author of this story here, and I am soooooo sorry about the short chapter and the cliff, I was finishing it at school, and this very very virginal girl was sitting next to me (sorry to Brooke about that) and I really don't think she wanted to read a sex scene between two girls, because frankly, I caught her lookin at my screen LOL! Although to me that woulda turned me on, but that's just me and my lesbian tendencies. And in the midst of all of this chaos, my computer is sitting on the floor of my room because my desk needs to be painted. Oh and I do NOT own the uglies series. **_________________________________________________________________-

"I……I think we should put our clothes back on, and go get my ring and tell the crims." She says looking away from me.

Rejected. Again.

I kiss her, hoping to get a great response from both of our bodies, but there was no spark like there was last night and half an hour ago. Is she not into me anymore now that she's seen the softer side of me?

"Shay……I…..I'm sorry. I don't want to push you. I love you, and I don't want to scare you away." I whisper in her ear so softly that even I can barely hear it.

She looks back at me and I can tell that she's getting ready to cry. "It's not you Tally, it's the fact that well, David, raped me, and since guys make me sick and girls are hot, and you, you're just amazing, but I am just not ready for this step yet, especially since…….." She cuts off and begins sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shay, love, I understand, David raped me too. Before the raid, but instead of being repelled to sex, I have been wanting more of it, although I can wait. I can wait for you, and only you. I like girls a lot more than I do guys." I say, trying as hard as possible to comfort her.

"Okay, babe, let's get you all cleaned up and prettied up so we can go."

"Okay Tally. I do love you, so very much." Shay says, after wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to put on a purple one since my green shirt is all wet now. Oh and do you know where my purple converse are?" I ask in the midst of putting clothing back on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shay smile.

"Here they are Tally! They were under your bed."

"Thanks babe."

I throw on my shoes and fix my hair and Shay's, then I go fix breakfast.

I decide to make Strawberries and Sugar, along with the greatest Cereal ever invented……Coca Crisp Rice _**((otherwise known as Cock is Priced………ah the things that happen when you're drunk on Kool-Aid)). **_

We eat our breakfast (its well after noon, but it's still breakfast to us), take our Calorie purgers, and go grab our hover boards to leave.

* * *

**And there you have it! I know, its been a while since my update, and I apologise, please don't hurt me!!**


End file.
